Fruit Juice
by startswithanS
Summary: Well,Johan's bored, where's his boyfriend anyway? Um. Sorry, this fic isn't that good but I attempted a lemon! I mean, there's barely enough wildshipping supporters so why not?


Ok, ok, first mature scene that went this far, so please be nice. Actually, please be nice to me for this entire fic. I mean, I tend to make everyone OOC. Oooops.

And if I owned YGO fics would be meaningless and I'd be able to get much better fanservice. Alas, here is my Wildshipping piece of literature.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johan stared long and hard at the game he had laid in front of him, the bluenette teen got uncomfortable lying on his stomach. He wasn't wearing his usual pink shirt with frilled cuffs, just this random magenta tank top with spaghetti straps that rolled up over his belly button, the carpet chafing his stomach. It was when Johan felt his stomach pound as if a still-beating heart was swallowed that he sat up. Johan didn't notice the strange red markings he got from the carpet, or that he was wearing a girl's shirt. But he did notice, however, was that he could make no moves in his homemade game of Safari Mahjong.

Frustrated, Johan childishly smacked at the pieces of cardboard until they scattered around the room.

Johan knew really well that he did not have to behave so immaturely about this, and yet it just seemed so natural to do this when such boredom occurred. He was completely alone in his room, even Ruby-just a spirit- ran off to play with another spirit, Winged Kuriboh.

Messing up his teal hair, Johan growled at the thought, _"Duel Spirits are having more fun than me!" _Not that Ruby is anything less than special to Johan, but being out of the loop was frustrating, everyone was hanging out with their boyfriends and he had to resort to making up his own homemade game of Mahjong and spraying juice on the wall.

He sighed at the awful mess of a masterpiece he super-soaker'd to the wall.

A couple of days ago, Jaden got Chazz to buy everyone super soakers because he wanted to see how fun it was to have a nice rousing water-shooting game around the island.

And it was fun. But now everyone was split into pairs except him like a depressing Valentine's Day, or a girl getting stood up at prom.

It was yesterday the gang had a nice, big picnic. Syrus was told to bring juice, and he managed to haul two big jugs of juice to the cliff, where the blankets were spread out for the picnic. Only he drank juice, for Chazz's Mountain Dew army outshined Syrus' juice. Feeling bad, Johan took the rest of the juice to his room.

But it is today, Johan replaced all the water in his super soaker with juice, and mercilessly sprayed one of his walls. The nightstand is now sticky all over and the carpet lining the wall was soaked. It almost made Johan laugh at how stupid it was, super-soaking your wall with juice because you were bored?

Oh,well, Johan sighed and realized he now the 15 seconds of fun burned up real quickly with no Jim around.

He eyed his desk. _The Computer?_

"_No. Terrible idea."_ Who knows what Johan would look up on the Internet?

But, Johan eyed the fruit-stained wall, and sat down at his desk, turning on his computer and monitor. He tapped his feet and clapped his hand while waiting for the screen to be ready for him to mercilessly click on the Internet Explorer icon.

He stumbled across sites, forgetting how he got to them and that they were dangerous for his computer.

Men, beautiful men. Scantily clad and in poses Johan was just _dying_ to try out with Jim.

"Ngh…"

Johan squirmed, his pants tight and uncomfortable. He sat upright in his chair, allowing not only for him to get closer to the screen but also, try fixing his problem. He one-handedly managed to unbutton his pants, 1,2,3,4 buttons. The more he went around the cornucopia of homosexual goodness, the pictures became less and less clean, Johan started seeing less and less clothing, his hand snaked down towards his lower abdomen.

Johan finally, after being heavily distracted with his eyes, that his hand slipped underneath the fabric of his underwear, and he was so easily distracted by the pictures to pay any attention to the reflecting glare of the screen.

But, before he could start pleasuring himself, another hand reached over and turned the monitor off.

"Why look at pictures, mate, when you can wait a few minutes for the real thing?"

Johan gasped, and looked at Jim with heated cheeks. Jim's appearance did not diminish Johan's erection in anyway. In fact, his throbbing member begged for more- Jim must have spent his time in the boiling sun. He was sweaty, shirtless, his pants sagging, hips begging to be claimed by Johan.

Jim smirked and leaned over to crash his lips against Johan's, which moaned, "J-Jim…" Jim then picked up Johan, who wrapped his legs around his waist. Johan desperately tried to press himself into Jim, obviously in much neediness. Jim laid Johan down on the bed, kissing his neck as Johan bucked his hips up. Jim chuckled and felt his own pants needing to be unbuttoned. Fortunately, Johan picked up on that and started unbuttoning his lover's pants as Jim pulled down Johan's.

Soon, after impatiently undressing each other, the clothes were thrown in random directions, a few articles soaked in juice. Johan's head crashed into the pillow as their erections touch, unbelievable waves of pleasure racked his body, Jim was reaching over to grab something out of Johan's sticky fruit-smelling nightstand, a bottle of strawberry syrup. Jim squirted sugary strawberry liquid around Johan's lower abdomen, before putting it down so he could firmly hold down Johan's hips, and sensually lick the syrup off Johan's swollen cock as if it was literally a banana split with strawberry syrup on it.

No, this was way more fun. "A-Ah! J-Jim!" Feeling his boyfriend's hot mouth engulfing him was sending him over the edge, and Jim himself got impatient as he heard Johan moan his name over and over again. Jim leaned over to kiss Johan, who again wrapped his legs around Jim. Jim positioned himself, slowly entered Johan. Johan writhed around on the bed attempting to angle his hips better as Jim started thrusting into Johan, Johan begged for Jim to go faster,harder. The more sweat coated their bodies the more Johan screamed Jim's name. "A-Ah! Jim! I-I'm!!"

Jim leaned down to kiss the lips that begged for his attention and whispered seductively, "Come for me, Johan" to which Johan did what he was told, he released all over his and Jim's stomach. Jim emptied himself inside of Johan, who gave a loud cry right before Jim pulled out and collapsed next to Johan. Both panting, they smiled at the lovemaking they just did.

"You were amazing, Jim." "So were you. But…what happened to your wall?"


End file.
